


Something More

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Alternate Universe - Poldark, Poldark - All Media Types, Poldark RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 18th Century, 18th century Ireland, Abuse, Against the Odds, Alternate Universe - Poldark - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Servants, Slaves, Uncommon Love, trial fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Turner, a former soldier of the American Revolutionary War, returns home and inherits his father's land, home and business. Two years later, he buys two additional servants to his large, and growing, estate, but finds himself in a situation he'd never thought he'd be in again after his ex-betrothed left him and married his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serving Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It's to the sorta theme of Poldark, but being Aidan. It's just a trial chapter to see how it'll be received, so if you like it please Kudo and/or comment. Thanks.

Aidan walked out the front door of his home hearing his carriage pull up the gravel drive. His head servant was returning from the Slave and Servant block after purchasing two new female slaves to help her around his family manor that he was left in charge of after he father passed away. The carriage driver stepped down from the seat and opened the door for the middle aged servant and helped her down from the carriage. She smiled at Aidan as they greeted each other on the stairs of the home.

“Is all well?” He asked her.

“Perfect.” She answered. “Two able bodied girls, need a good scrubbing and new clean clothes, but they'll do perfectly.”

“That's good, Rose.” Aidan nodded. “I'll be in my study if you need anything.” he told her, turning on his heels and going back inside.

Sometime later, Aidan was disrupted from his work in his study by a commotion somewhere in the house. Stepping out of his study to find out what all the noise was about, he was startled by a flash of dirty pale skin running by him in the hall and an exhausted Rose trying to keep up with it.

“Rose?!” Aidan exclaimed, stopping her. “What in hell is going on?” he demanded.

“One...one of them got away from me whilst I tried to get her clean!” Rose answered, huffing with effort. “She's too quick and nimble for my old bones.” 

Frowning and pressing his lips together, Aidan turned his head towards the direction the girl had gone. “Go back to the other, I'll catch her and send her back.” he told her and left off without another word.

Aidan searched every nook and cranny the girl could have hid and finally found her hiding in the library on the second floor. Raising an eyebrow at the partially naked girl as he entered, closing the door behind him so she couldn't run by. Aidan crossed his arms, his jaw setting as he watched her, carefully. As he watched her, he noticed that she wasn't a girl at all, she was a young woman, only perhaps a few short years younger than him, with the most shocking and unique blue colored eyes and dirty blond hair. Her figure was petite and slender, but strong, and her breast full and ample, Aidan felt a stirring in himself seeing her, lined with something else all together.

“What is your name?” he asked her, tilting his head, watching her cower slightly under his voice.

“Lu-Luna.” she whispered, faintly.

“Aidan, Aidan Turner.” he introduced himself. “I am the head of this household.”

Luna's eyes and face filled with fear and worry hearing that he was her new Master as she nodded her recognition of his position, stepping back a bit farther away from him.

“I'm not going to harm you, Luna.” Aidan told her, softly. “Wouldn't you like to be clean and in some warm clothes?” He asked her, trying to coax her to trust him.

Luna shook her head, adamantly at him.

“Don't you trust her?” Aidan asked her about Rose.

“No.” Luna answered.

Aidan stared at her a while, contemplating for a bit. “Do you trust me?” he asked, quietly.

Luna blinked at him a few times, confused by his question, slaves weren't suppose to trust their Masters; evil, vile creatures they were. But some little voice in her yelled that she could trust him. “Yes.” she said softly.

Aidan smiled brightly at her, his brown eyes sparkling with it. “Then.” he said, gently.

Hesitating for a moment, Luna edged out of her hiding place and to him, expecting a trap. But Aidan just smiled at her softly, before shrugging out of his jacket and covering her with it. He held his hand out to her and she took it into hers, Aidan closed his hand around hers, gently, and led them out of the library and back to where Rose and the other girl were.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Rose snapped, when Aidan and Luna met her in the hallway outside the bathroom where she was bathing her and the other girl in. “Running half naked about the house and having the Master chase after you, when he has better things to do!”

“It's alright.” Aidan whispered to Luna as she squeezed his hand tighter and hid behind him. “I'll be taking care of Luna, Rose.”

“You'll be what?” Rose asked, in surprise.

“I'll be taking care of her from now on, you needn't worry about her, just the other.” Aidan explained to her.

Rose's eyes grew as wide as plates, hearing his words. “Has she cast some heathen spell on you!?” she exclaimed.

“No, she trusts me.” Aidan answered, walking away with Luna in tow.

♦ ♦ ♦

Aidan led Luna into his private room and into his huge bathroom. Letting go of her hand, he plugged the drain of the large tub and turned on the hot tap. As the tub filled, Aidan pulled out a clean wash cloth and a fresh bar of peppermint soap. Luna stood watching him move back and forth, going in this drawer and pulling this object out. By the time he'd finished all that, the tub was full of warm water and he helped her slip out of her remaining clothes and step into the warm water. He smiled at her softly as he knelt beside the tub, dipping the washcloth and soap in the water and lathered the cloth up. He took her arm gently in his hand and rubbed the soapy and pepperminty cloth over her skin, just as gently. Luna sat still and watched him as he bathed her, noticing how gentle and affectionate he was being, not lingering or being inappropriate in places he shouldn't. He smiled to himself, feeling her relax as he washed her hair for her. When he was finished, he moved away and let her rinse all the soap off, pulling out a fresh and fluffy towel.

“I'm done.” she whispered, quietly.

“Good.” Aidan smiled, turning around and pausing. He was shocked, her hair being washed and rinsed gave him the surprise to find that he was wrong about the color of her hair. It was white, snow white, like freshly fallen snow untouched by all things. Moving forward, Aidan reached out and cupped her face in his hand. for a moment, before running his fingers tenderly through her wet hair. “Your hair is beautiful.” he whispered.

Luna shied away from him, blushing. “Tha-thank you.” she mumbled.

Shaking out of it, Aidan stepped back and unfolding the towel. “Come, let's get you dry.” he said softly, but firmly, helping her step out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her dripping body, securely.

“Aidan?” Rose's voice called from the door, startling Luna.

“It's alright.” Aidan whispered to Luna and smiling at her, reassuringly. “I'll be right back.” he told her, and left.

“Yes, Rose?”

“Her clothes.” Rose said, holding out the neatly folded pile of servant clothing to Aidan.

Aidan frowned down at the plain, rough material clothing. He took them from Rose and surveyed them removing several articles. “She wouldn't be needing those.” he told the older lady, handing her back the articles he took out. “I want new clothing for her, not these...” he motioned to the servant's clothing. “These will not do. Have her measurements sent out and a new wardrobe brought in no later than two days after tomorrow.” he ordered and took the clothing into Luna.

“Here.” He set them on the counter as she toweled herself off. “You can wear these until your new clothes come in.”

“Ne-new clo-clothes?” she asked, frowning.

“Yes, I don't want you in servant clothes.” Aidan told her, pulling the plug on the drain. “They're not good enough.” he added.

Luna nodded, quietly and silently put on the clothes. Aidan stared at her for a moment in the clothes, despite how much he hated her in them, he'd admit she did them some good. Luna stood nervously as he stared at her, her heart pounding out her chest and thundering in her ears. Seeing her unease, Aidan dropped his eyes to the floor and regained himself, clearing his throat.

“I'll show you to your room and if you're hungry, where the kitchen is at.” he said, after a moment.

“Okay.” she whimpered, biting her lip.

Letting Luna walk out before him, Aidan walked beside her as they headed down the hall and stopped before a door, only a few doors down the hall from his own room, and pushed open the door. Luna peeked into the room, stunned by it's large soft looking bed, tall windows that flooded the huge room with the fading sunlight as it set on the horizon.

“Go on.” Aidan smiled at her. “It's all yours, I promise.” Nodding as she looked at him, skeptical.

Hesitant still, Luna edged into the room, looking around more, testing the bed out and smiling brightly feeling how soft its down mattress was and plush blankets and duvet. But she raised an eyebrow at him as she looked into the spacious, and empty, walk-in closet.

“That will be fixed soon, don't worry.” Aidan smiled, brightly.

“For Ora too?” Luna asked, innocently.

“Who?” Aidan frowned, confused.

“The other girl.”

“Oh, she'll have a room elsewhere in the house.” He answered. “Don't worry about her, Luna. She'll do well.” he promised. “Are you hungry? It's almost time for dinner.”

Luna blinked a few times, as if in thought, but nodded. “Yes, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.” she admitted.

“You haven't?” Aidan asked, surprised and upset.

“No.” She shook her head. “Our last Master only let us eat once a day and it was only at breakfast.”

Aidan felt a raise of anger flood into his chest, but he kept it from his expression and eyes, not wanting to scare Luna into thinking it was her he was mad at. “Well,” he started, swallowing his anger. “That won't be happening here, you can eat whatever you want, whenever you're hungry.” he told her. 

Luna smiled brightly, the first real smile Aidan seen her have and it warmed him to see it. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for, Luna.” He smiled back. 

After a moment to answer her questions about a few things in the room, Aidan showed her down to the dining room, pulling her chair out for her at the table and seating himself across the table from her. They spoke and got acquainted with one another as they were served and ate, the servants giving Luna secret glances as they were in the room, whispering amongst each other about her, a mere commoner slave girl, sitting and eating with a member of high society. Luna noticed some of it, but tried to ignore it, focusing on Aidan and the conversation. Dinner over and Aidan having an important meeting and it being late, Aidan walked up to Luna's room door with her, bid her a good night and disappeared into his room to get ready to leave.


	2. Nightmares and Confessions

Returning home late, Aidan walked quietly up the stairs, heading to his room and not wishing to disturb the ones asleep in the household. But reaching the top of the stairs, the faint sound of crying filled his ears, making him frown to its source. Proceeding down the hall, Aidan stopped beside Luna's door and listened inside. It was her that he heard crying, the sound wrenching his heart. So, raising his hand, he knocked lightly on the door and heard her startled and choked gasp inside.

“Ye-yes?” She called in a clear tear stained voice.

Opening the door, Aidan looked into the room, finding Luna sitting up in bed and under the blankets, she'd been asleep at some point, Aidan noted, looking at her tear damp face and red eyes. “What's wrong?” he whispered, concern overwhelming him as he frowned at her.

“No...noth-nohing.” She choked. “I'm sorry if...if I--”

“You didn't.” Aidan shook his head, reassuringly. “I promise.” he told her, stepping farther into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, he desperately wanted to wipe her tears away and hold her lovingly, to comfort and soothe her, but he didn't. “What's the matter?” he asked, softly.

“Nothing, I swear.” She answered, shaking her head, frantically. “It's nothing, just....” She bit her lip and looked down at the blankets pooled around her waist and legs.

“Just?” Aidan pressed gently, his hand itching to touch her, to cup her cheek, to hold her hand, to have any contact with her.

“Just...a bad dream.” Luna replied, feeling silly.

Aidan frowned, sympathetically. “A very bad dream, it seems.” he spoke softly. “What was it about?” he asked.

“I don't remember.” She answered, still not looking at him, but a new wave of hot tears welled up in her eyes.

“Luna.” he said, quiet and breathy, seeing her eyes cloud over with more tears.

Finally, Aidan moved, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her over to him and wrapping his arms around her, securely. He'd expected her to pull away, to tell him no or reject him in some way, but she didn't, her trembling arms wrapped around his strong broad shoulders and buried her face into his expensively soft shirt, and chest, and sobbed, letting Aidan hold her, to rock them and rub her back. He pressed his lips lightly to the top of her head, nosing her snow white hair and hushing her, gently. Aidan savored in the silkiness of her hair, the still lingering peppermint scent of the soap from her bath on her skin, her strong petite body hugged close to his strong muscular one, but mostly of her trust in him. Of course people trusted Aidan a great deal, but the kind of trust Luna had in him, that he couldn't place or name, it was different and he loved it and would die a million times over again not to abuse or break it. He hadn't known her a day and he was already, as he soon admitted, truly and deeply love with her. But he was terrified that she didn't love him the same, or at all. He'd dealt with that horrid pain with his ex, but he hadn't the feelings for her, that he realized he had for Luna.

“It's alright, Luna.” he whispered into her hair, rocking them gently side to side in attempt to soothe her. “It's okay. I've got you,” Shifting, Aidan cupped her damp and flushed face in his hands, tenderly, and brought her face to his, looking her in the eyes and lightly resting his forehead against hers, a bright smile on his lips that met his remarkable brown eyes. “You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear on my life.” he vowed to her.

“You-you can't...” She sniffled. “I am just a slave, beneath you as Master.”

“I am _not_ your master.” Aidan almost growled. 

Luna's heart leaped and started to pull back, but with his hands still cupping her face, Aidan prevented her from pulling fully away from him.

“Listen.” He whispered, softening his voice again. “I don't want you as my slave, or my servant.” He told her softly, his thumbs wiping the heavy tears still rimming her eyes away. “I want you as my equal.” he told her, honestly.

“Your equal?” Luna frowned, her hands lightly wrapping around Aidan's wrists.

“Yes.” Aidan nodded at her, his face was soft and full of love and tender affection. “I...” He gulped. “I love you.” he admitted out loud, a weight being lifted from him as he did. “Honestly.”

“But, we only just met, you can't....” Luna shook her head, taken a back and confused.

“I know, but it's true. From the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you, Luna.” He explained to her. “I tried to reason it away, to force it away, but it won't go. God as my witness.” A frown darkened his face with hurt and realization. “But I know you'll never feel the same.”

Luna gulped, her thumbs gently rubbing circles over the tops of his hands and his wrists. “But I think...I do....” She murmured.

“You think...?” Aidan echoed.

“I've never felt it before, I've never known love like this.” she sniffled, her past growing present in her mind, forming and twisting a hard lump in her throat and creating more burning hot tears in her blue eyes. “I've never really known any love at all.” she choked.

Swallowing at the lump in his own throat, Aidan pulled her back to him, resting his forehead against hers once more, his eyes closing softly, a few tears escaping. “I will show you,....if you let me.” he managed to say.

“But I'm afraid.” Her voice broke, overwhelmed.

“I know.” Aidan nodded, opening his eyes and looking lovingly into hers. “But you don't have to be. I'll protect you, I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, no one, _ever_.” he swore. “I will love you with everything in me, everything I have and possess. I will break myself to make you happy, to show you and teach you real love.” His hands moved to cup her neck, looking deeper into her eyes, begging and pleading with her through them. “Please, Luna.” he said, almost wordlessly. “Please, let me love you.”

Luna stared at him, breathless, overwhelmed, confused and afraid. But held in his hands, being in his presence, under his love and care that he washed over her, it all faded away, she felt safe and loved, something she'd only every dreamed of. She did love him, maddeningly. So, taking a steadying breath, Luna smiled at him. “I love you too.” she whispered.

A huge smile erupted onto Aidan's face as he hugged her, pressing his lips to her still damp cheek. “I love you.” He was to the moon happy and excited that he couldn't keep still.

“What's this?” And just like that, their moment was shattered.

Aidan turned his head, looking over his shoulder to the door he'd left open, to Rose, who stood in the door way in her nightgown and frowning at the both of them, looking angry and confused all at once. She raised an eyebrow watching as Luna shrunk against Aidan, turning to hide her face into his warm neck. His face became stern and serious as he wrapped his arm around Luna, holding her to him, protectively, and rubbing her back reassuringly with the other, as he stared at the elderly woman.

“A private situation.” Aidan answered, firmly. “Luna had a nightmare and I came to comfort her.” he told her, he didn't have to answer fully to his head maid, his intimate life with his, not hers, and she'd know soon enough that he intend to be with Luna.

“So, you're going to coddle all your servants after every little nightmare they have now?” Rose replied in a challenging and mocking tone.

Aidan narrowed his eyes at Rose, she'd always been a pain, for as long as Aidan could remember back to being a very small child, but she was irritatingly so now. “No.” He answered, holding back from snapping at her. “Luna isn't a servant any longer.” 

The air of the room changed, Rose stiffened up and became scornfully stern. “So, you've decided to turn her into your play thing, have you?” she barked.

That was the last straw, letting go of Luna, kissing her cheek tenderly and giving her a comforting smile, Aidan stood up and faced Rose, his back as straight and as stiff as hers, but his face held more scorn and power. “She's not my play thing.” he growled. “And it do you good, to remember your place in this house, is as the head maid, not the head of the household. Luna has become _something more_ , a great deal more, to me, than a servant or a slave. I'm in love with her, that I don't intend for you to understand, nor care if you do, being it's none of your business who I fall truly in love with, and if you step out of your place again with me, Luna or anyone else in this house, there will be consequences, do I make myself clear, Ms. McCready?” he snapped, powerfully, stunning the both women.

“Yes, Mr. Turner.” Was all Rose could manage.

“Good.” Aidan answered stiffly, adjusting his shirt sleeve. “If there's nothing more you need, I insist you take your leave.”

Gulping, Rose bowed formally to Aidan and disappeared into the dark hallway. Luna looked up at Aidan from the bed, with her jaw hanging open with shock, awe and surprise.

“I'm sorry.” Aidan frowned, looking back to her. “It's just I know her well enough to hold it against you, and I don't want her thinking she can push you around and frighten you.” he told her the truth as he sat down beside her again, Rose had done it many times in the past, terrorizing and overpowering girls that she thought Aidan had an interest in or had interest in him, and he wasn't going to let that happen with Luna.

“I should let you sleep.” he whispered after they sat in silence. “Sleep well.” he smiled softly at her as he stood up and starting for the door, to go to his own room.

“No!” Luna snapped suddenly, jumping up like a terrified deer, and startling Aidan, stopping him in his tracks. She blushed, embarrassed. “Please...” she gulped hard, fear gripping at her as the threat of her nightmare loomed over her with the prospect of sleep. “Please, please don't leave me.” she begged, biting hard into her lip to fight back terrified tears.

“Hey.” Aidan frowned, hugging her. “I'm not leaving you, I'm just down the hall, that's all.” he told her, rocking them side to side.

“But, I don't want it to come back.” Luna choked. “I'm afraid of him coming back, I don't want to sleep. Please, don't make me sleep, Aidan. Please.” she begged him, as she started to cry again.

A tingle ran through Aidan hearing her say his name for the first time, but it was pushed aside with her fear of the dreams. How could he leave her like this, he couldn't think of leaving her now seeing how afraid and terrified she was over it. There was only one thing to do.

“I won't.” he whispered. “Come.” he said, ever so softly, and picking her up in his arms, he carried her off to his room and laid her down on his enormous bed and tucked her in. “I'll be right back, I'm just going to change, then I'll lay down with you, alright?”

“Okay.” she whimpered, nodding, and feeling less and less afraid.

“Okay.” Aidan smiled at her, kissing her forehead and going to get himself ready for bed.

Aidan quickly changed in the bathroom and returned, climbing into bed beside Luna and getting under the blankets. It struck him then, that the only instance in their time, a man and woman shared a bed, respectfully, was when they were wed. It wasn't the possible shame of being found out about having laid with a woman, sexually or not, that struck Aidan. It was that only a husband and wife did so, that she could be his wife. He pictured it in his mind and it put a soft, dreamy smile on his face, meeting his eyes as well.

“Aidan?” Luna whispered, looking at him, shyly.

“Sorry.” Aidan answered, snapping out of it and frowned at the expression on her face. “Are you alright?” he asked, softly.

“Yeah.” She nodded, gulping and forcing a smile.

Aidan nodded back, unconvinced, but didn't press. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “Good night.” he whispered faintly, moving to put a good amount of space between them and got comfortable to sleep.

Luna sat up for a bit watching Aidan as he drifted off to sleep, listening until his breathing was deep and soft, his face and body relaxing as he fell of into a deep sleep. She studied his sleeping face, a smile playing and tugging at the corners of her mouth, his face relaxed was even more handsome than when he was awake, his soft full lips slightly parted and his longish chocolatey brown curls wild across the pillow and around his face. Luna carefully leaned over and brushed a stray curl from his forehead, discovering the silky softness of his hair, making her hand tingle to twist it around her finger and play with it until she had enough, though she knew she'd never have enough. Aidan stirred in his sleep then, and Luna jerked her hand away from his face and quickly laid down, pretending to be asleep in case he woke up, until she actually did fall asleep, her nightmares never returning.


	3. Shows of Love

When Luna woke up the next morning it took her a moment or two to remember where she was and why. She hid under the blankets hearing the door to the bedroom open, but peeked out hearing Ora's voice calling to her softly.

“Morning, Luna.” the other girl smiled, as Luna came out from under the blankets. “I brought you breakfast.”

“In bed?” Luna frowned, sitting up.

“That's what Mr. Turner instructed this morning before he left to attend business.” Ora said, setting the breakfast tray over Luna's lap and propped up pillows behind her back against the headboard.

“This is all so strange.” Luna muttered, looking over the breakfast in front of her, her stomach growling at the sight.

“I'm sure it is.” Ora smiled, standing at the side of the bed. “Mr. Turner is completely smitten with you.” she added.

“What? Luna frowned up at Ora.

“I was there, in the kitchen, scouring the pots, when he came in to tell Ms. Rose to have breakfast taken up to you. The smile and glitter in his eye as he talked about you, would have made the sun look dim.” Ora grinned, brightly. “You've struck it lucky.”

“Yeah.” Luna whispered, dropping her eyes.

“What's the matter?” Ora frowned down at her. “Don't you love him?” she asked, innocently.

“Yes, of course I do.” Luna protested, looking back up at her. “But, what if he's just putting a spin on it, like....” she fell quiet and Ora frowned, sadly.

The two had been together as friends and slaves through three masters, so they'd been together through the good, the bad, the horrible and the down right evil. Ora knew what Luna was talking about, she was there for it, she was there for Luna and with her, and the same the other way around. Ora hugged Luna suddenly, hugging her tight and supportive.

“It'll be alright, Luna.” She whispered. “He's a good man, and he honestly loves you, through and through.”

“I hope you're right, Ora.” Luna replied, hugging her back, for dear life. “We've been wrong too many times before.” she added, quietly.

“You'll see.” Ora said, smiling at her softly and kissed the top of her head. “Just holler, if you need me.” she added, going out to finish her chores, leaving Luna alone.

♦ ♦ ♦

After she'd eaten and gotten dressed, Luna tiptoed downstairs and looked around. She'd never had free time before, even as a small child she was set about to do chores and tasks. So, now that Aidan intended her to be something more than that, she didn't know what to do with the free time she had. Part of her wanted to help the other servants, but she wasn't sure Aidan would like that and she got the feeling that the others, minus Ora, wouldn't want or welcome her. So, she decided to look around the grounds outside the house, walking through the vast front yard, the two gardens that flanked the sides of the house and the back yard, before going back inside and finding her way back to the second floor library, where she'd hidden the day before and Aidan had found her. She looked at the floor to ceiling, dark mahogany book cases, lined with various thickness and size books bound in leather. Curious in one, Luna pulled the heavy volume down and carefully opened it's covers, leafing through the pages and scanning over the words.

“Poems by Jonathan Swift.” Aidan's voice suddenly said from the door, a smile on his face. “Are you a fan?” he asked, when Luna looked up at him, startled. “I'm fond of his work, myself.”

“I-I don't think so.” Luna answered.

“How come?” he asked, tilting his head.

“I can't read.”

Aidan blinked, astonished, but he regained himself, remembering she'd been a servant all her life, and she most likely never had time to learn, or was forbidden to do so, many masters didn't like their slaves and servants very educated, for one reason or another. “Well,” he said, approaching her and gently taking the book from her. “I'll teach you.” he said, softly and led her to the couch in the center of the room, with a small coffee table in front of it.

“Teach me?” she sounded skeptical.

“Yes, it's important to know how too.” He told her, flipping through the book as they sat together. “Even more so now.” he added.

“Because you want me for what you wish me for.” Luna said, quietly, dropping her eyes to her hands.

Aidan looked up at her. “You say it as if I want to--” he paused, choked for a moment around the word. “ _use_ you.” His heart clenched and he had to mindfully swallow around the lump now in his throat. “Luna, I don't want to use you as some toy or show thing.” he whispered.

“All men want something to play with and show off to others.” She said in a strong and clear voice, looking up at him with an expression set and firm. “Especially, men of high society.”

The tone of her voice, startled Aidan, it rang with the tone of experience and strength to defend a deep hurt. “What men?” he whispered, frowning.

The strong and firm expression washed out of Luna's face and eyes when she realized what she'd said. “I'm sorry.” She whispered softly, dropping her eyes again. “I stepped out of my place, I said too much.” she muttered.

“Luna, who--” Aidan started to beg, alarm growing inside of him as the thoughts and information whirled in his mind like a tornado.

“Please, Aidan.” She said, barely above a whisper and not looking at him. “Not this moment.” she begged.

“Just tell me one thing.” Aidan whispered, taking her hand gently into his. “Is why you have those nightmares?” he asked, afraid of the answer, but he had to know.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, struggling to hold back tears.

Anger grew inside of him, that made him shake to his core. Luna felt him tremble from his hand closed around hers, she quickly looked up at him with cloudy eyes and saw the white hot rage that burned inside of him, through his brown eyes, that were almost black with the anger. But it didn't frighten her, it worried her. She let go of his hand and moved closer to him, placing her hands on his face and made him look at her.

“Aidan, don't.” She whispered, trying to pull him out of his rage before he got up and did something stupid. “Please, come back to me!” she begged, one of her hands brushed through his hair, trying to soothe him and his rage. “Read to me.” Luna tried, suddenly. “I want to know Swift's words, in your voice.” She coaxed him. “Please.” she whispered softly, before lightly kissing the corner of his mouth and snapping him out of it.

“You want to what?” He frowned at her.

“I can't read,” she started, a ping of relief in her chest seeing his anger start to die away. “I can only write my name.” She admitted. “But I can remember anything I'm told, in the voice of the person that tells it to me, as if they're saying it to me anew.”

“Really?” Aidan echoed, his eyebrows knitting with amazement and awe.

“Yes.” Luna nodded. “I can't read it, if it's written down and I can't write it down on my own, so I had to learn to remember what my orders were somehow, so I wouldn't get in trouble.” she explained.

“But in their own voice?” Aidan frowned harder.

“I have to remember who said it, in case, I didn't remember their face, I could remember their voice.” she elaborated.

Aidan's face broke out in a smile. “That's incredible!”

“I guess.” Luna blushed, turning her face away.

“I'd love to read to you.” Aidan whispered, changing the subject and lightly brushing his thumb against her pale, flushed cheek.

“And I'd love to listen.” Luna replied, looking up at him, lovingly.

Smiling more, Aidan pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and flipped though the book in his lap for a moment before finding a poem by Jonathan Swift, that he loved. “ _Never sleeping, still awake, pleasing most when most I speak; the delight of old and young, though I speak without a tongue_...”

Aidan read Luna the poem ' _An Echo_ ' and several more, before reciting ' _The Scrutiny_ ' by Richard Lovelace to her, by heart. Luna was awed by the words, but drawn to Aidan's soft, but deep and rich voice. She found it calming and gratifying, wrapping her up with an invisible blanket of safety and tender love and care, all of which met his face and eyes when he spoke to her, of her, and looked at her. Finishing with the poems, Aidan picked a small book from the bottom shelf of a book case by the window, it was a children's book, knowing that for her to learn how to read properly, Luna had to start at the beginning, with the most simple of words and sentences. He sat back down beside her and flipped the book open to the first page and started teaching her how to read, how to pronounce and sound out the letters to form the words, helping her and explaining to her along the way. Neither realized how long they'd been there until one of the servants knocked softly on the still open door and announced that lunch was ready to be served.

“We'll do some more tomorrow morning.” Aidan smiled at her, closing the book and setting it on table in front of them. “You did beautifully.” he praised her, making her blush.

“Thank you.” She blushed, smiling back at him.

“You're very welcome.” He replied, kissing her cheek. “I think we'll start you're writing tomorrow, as well.” he added, getting up.

“My writing?” Luna echoed in question.

“Yes, you said you could only write your name, or did I hear wrong?” Aidan answered, looking down at her.

“No, you did.” She nodded, looking back up at him.

“Well, writing is just as important as reading.” Aidan told her softly, seeing the slight embarrassment in her eyes. “Unless you'd rather not.” he added, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“No.” Luna shook her head, looking up at him sheepishly. “I've always wanted to learn both, but I was never allowed.”

Aidan knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his and looked at her, tenderly. “You can do whatever you wish, Luna.” he whispered. “Whatever, you're free.” he told her.

A tingle ran through Luna hearing him tell her that she was free, she'd never thought she'd be _free_ at any point in her life, not until she was dead in her grave, and here she was with Aidan and finally feeling what freedom was like, finally letting it hit her, that she was free, and hearing Aidan confirm it was...indescribable to her. She took her hands from his and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, against his lips.

Aidan brushed his fingers through her hair, brushing it behind her ears. “You're welcome.” he whispered back.

They remind that way for a short bit before going down for lunch and at the end of the day, when his work was done, Aidan took Luna on an outing to the ocean cliffs, on horse back, that were a few short miles from the house. They sat on a spread out quilt, listening to the waves crash against the rocks and face of the cliff as the sun set on the horizon.

“I'll be away most of tomorrow.” Aidan said, breaking the long, but comfortable and pleasant, silence, looking down at Luna, who was resting against him. “I'll be leaving after lunch and will most likely miss dinner, but I'll try to be on time.” he told her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as the wind blew it out of place.

“Alright.” Luna nodded, resting her head on his strong shoulder.

“But you should be busy tomorrow, anyway.” He continued.

“Why?” Luna asked.

“The some of the clothing that's being made for you is coming tomorrow at some time.” He answered. “Hopefully, they'll fit, since I look forward to seeing you in something more than these servant's clothes.”

“That be something to get use too, I guess.” Luna said, more to herself.

“To?” Aidan asked, tilting his head and looking into her eyes.

“Clothing not for a servant.” Luna answered, giggling softly.

“Oh yes.” Aidan nodded, smiling amused. “You'll just have to manage somehow.” he teased.

“You'll have to manage!” She laughed, pushing him onto his back and springing up to run off, still laughing.

Aidan laughed, throwing off his hat and getting up to chase after her, chasing her around the confused horse and the few boulders near the cliffs, coming within inches of grabbing her a few times, but she was surprisingly quick and agile. But running near the edge of the cliff, the soil under her foot gave away and only by chance Aidan managed to grab her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him, holding her fast to his chest. Aidan dropped his head forward against her shoulder, panting for breath and his heart pounding, from more than the running, at the too close a call of her falling. When his breathing and heart calmed down, Aidan became aware of not just her hand holding onto his forearm, but her nails digging into his skin, from fright.

“It's alright.” He whispered into her ear, kissing the edge of her jaw, under her ear. “I've got you, I won't let you fall.” he told her, carefully backing them away from the edge and easing them back onto the blanket, positioning Luna between his legs to cradle her.

When he got her calm enough, Aidan put Luna back up on the horse, rolled the quilt up and stuffed it into his saddlebag, before pulling himself up into the saddle behind her, an arm secure around her waist as he spurred the horse forward and they set off back to the house. Getting back, they had supper and Aidan went off to do a few last minute things in his study before bed. He didn't see Luna in his room when he returned and figured she'd be staying in her own room, but was pleasantly surprised to find her bathing in the master tub.

“Oh,” he started, stopping in the door way and turning away, seeing her in the bath. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were bathing.” he said, starting to leave.

“You don't have to go.” Luna whispered. “You've already seen me naked, and bathed me, I should add. I don't think there's much more to hide.” she giggled.

“I thought you'd want your privacy, to relax.” Aidan told her, still not glancing at her.

“I seem to relax more when you're near me.” She admitted, with a soft smile.

Aidan slowly looked at her, keeping his eyes on hers, to be respectful, and smiled to match hers. “If it's what you wish.” he whispered, sweetly.

“It is.” she whispered back, nodding.

Nodding, Aidan looked around the bathroom for a place to sit, before gesturing he'd be right back and brought in a chair and placed it against the wall beside the door, that he half closed, when he seated himself. The pair chatted as Luna relaxed in the hot tub of water and he assisted her out of the water and wrapped into a fresh towel, when she was finished and had cleaned herself. He decided to quickly get into his sleeping clothes while her back was to him as she dried her hair and body, unaware that Luna could see him through the mirror above the sink. Her eyes, wide with surprise at first, followed his strong back, taking in his strong and muscular arms and equally as strong and muscular torso as he pulled off his shirt, his tan skin glowed in the candle light, flaring the highlights of red in his brown hair. Luna's eyes widened once more though, as Aidan slipped off his trousers, revealing his butt, and much more. She'd never properly seen the lower frontal part of a man before, so she didn't have much reference to go off of, but she was sure that Aidan was quite well endowed and it took all her power not to blush madly and smile like a wicked school girl, and she quickly averted her eyes when he glanced up at her when he'd finished dressing himself for bed.

“Is it alright, if I sleep with you again?” Luna asked, shyly.

“Of course.” Aidan nodded. “I was going to ask if you wanted too, or I was just going to stand guard of you all night.” he smiled brightly, making her at ease.

Luna grinned back up at him. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” he smiled more, kissing her cheek.


	4. Making Changes

The next morning, Luna and Aidan had breakfast and went off to the library for another reading lesson and a lesson on writing until lunch, which they also took together, before Luna walked to the door with Aidan, who had to leave into the city for business. Aidan kissed her cheek and told her he'd seen her at dinner before climbing into his carriage and the driver drove off the estate, leaving Luna standing on the steps and watching it disappear.

“Luna?” Ora whispered from the door behind her. “Ms. Rose is about to go up to your room to look for you, to ready you for your fittings.”

“Thank you, Ora.” Luna answered, turning and going up the stairs to go up to her room.

“So, there you are.” Rose said, looking at Luna as she walked into her room.

Luna and Rose hadn't really crossed paths since the first night when Aidan had come to Luna after hearing her crying from a nightmare and confessed his love for her. The times the two had, Aidan was there as well, but being alone with the head servant didn't startle and scare Luna, like it first had.

“Where've you been sleeping?” Rose asked, seemingly disinterested, but Luna wasn't stupid and she wasn't going to be intimidated either.

“In my bed.” She answered with a stone faced expression, but internally she was smiling smugly.

The two women glared at each other, angrily and hotly, until a clamor coming up the stairs announced the arrival of the dressmaker and the fitter. The dressmaker and fitter arrived into the room, with some of the servants carrying boxes of all kinds and set them down in all available places around the room.

“This must be the lucky lady.” The Dressmaker, Ms. Wells, exclaimed looking at Luna up and down. “My, aren't you gorgeous.” she commented, aloud

“Thank you.” Luna whispered, tipping her head politely.

“Oh, no need, dear.” Ms Wells replied, waving her off. “I just call it as I see it.” she said and turned to Rose. “Ms. McCready, pleasure.” she greeted the other woman stiffly, giving Luna the impression that she didn't like Rose much either.

“Ms. Wells.” Rose greeted back, her nose stuck in the air.

“Well, shall we start trying on the clothing?” Ms. Wells said, looking at Luna. “My girls have been working themselves to the bone to get them out on time.” she added, opening a large rectangular box on the bed.

“Oh yes, please.” Luna nodded. “I'm honored to have had you done this for me, Ms. Wells. Deeply so.”

“And I'm sure Mr. Turner will as well.” Ms. Wells added in, pulling out a deep blue silk dress and holding it up to show Luna.

“It's beautiful.” Luna whispered, not daring to touch it.

“Indeed it is,” Ms Wells agreed. “And it will set off that gorgeous hair of yours, quite well.”

Without farther words, Luna put on the dress, with the help of the dressmaker, fitter and Rose, and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was surprised to see herself, it even took her a moment to comprehended that it was really her and not some trick.

“Do you like it?” Ms. Wells asked, standing behind Luna.

“I love it.” Luna replied, gently smoothing her hands over the skirt. “It fits so well.”

“That's what we were in business for.” Ms. Wells said, smiling sweetly.

After getting her out of that dress, they opened the other boxes and tried her in everything else that had been delivered, and except for a petticoat, everything fit her perfectly. When everything was all said and done, Rose showed the dressmaker and fitter out, ordering Ora to put away the new clothing in Luna's closet and when Rose was out of sight, Luna sat on the edge of the bed and watched Ora go about her business.

“This is all so strange.” Luna said, after a short silence.

“I'm sure it is.” Ora answered, from in the closet. “One day you're scrubbing away at the floor and cooking, then the next you've got wardrobe of fancy new clothes and a great man that loves you.”

“That's also teaching you to read and write.” Luna added, staring out the window that over looked one of the side gardens.

“He's teaching you that?” Ora asked, stopping in front of Luna with a look of surprise.

“Yes.” She nodded, looking up at her friend. “Every morning in the library, he reads to me and teaches me all about them.” A smile played at Luna's lips, hearing Aidan's voice in her head, reading the words of some book aloud to her.

“He's even more in love with you than I thought.” Ora commented, returning to her task.

“Why?” Luna frowned.

“The man is teaching you to read and write, taking care of you like you've belonged in high society since you were an infant, doesn't talk down to you or anything.”

“Treats me as an equal.” Luna whispered, remembering Aidan saying those words to her, the first night.

“Exactly.” Ora nodded. “If that ain't love, I don't know what is.” she said, smiling at Luna. “You're blessed and lucky.”

“More so than I think I'll ever realize.” Luna whispered, looking down at her hands, sadly.

“Hey now!” Ora snapped gently, putting her hands on her hips. “I'll have none of that from you, Luna McFaddin, you turn the frown upside or I'm gunna have to set you into your proper place.” Her voice was firm, but Luna could hear the tease in it, trying to cheer her up, and making her chuckle.

“I'm glad that, despite so much changing around me, I still have you to keep some normalcy around me.” She said softly, standing to hug Ora.

“I'll do that, the best I can for ya, Luna.” Ora whispered back, hugging her tightly. “Now, Master Turner is suppose to be comin' home soon, we should put you up in one of your new dresses, so you can knock him off his feet.” She grinned, her green eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement.

“Okay!” Luna grinned back, and rushed into the closet with her to pick the dress to wear.

♦ ♦ ♦

Aidan returned home just minutes before dinner was do to be served, he stood in the foyer speaking to his head male servant, when movement on the stairs caught the corner of his eye. Turning his head to see what it was, his eyes grew wide and his mouth nearly hit the floor, it was Luna, in the deep blue silk dress with white lace around her wrists and hands, her hair pulled up with a few soft ringlets at the back of her head. Aidan moved to the foot of the stairs without even thinking, holding his hand out to her as she descended to him and took his hand gently in hers.

“You look...” he blinked a few times, at a loss for words and brain function. “Amazing.” he managed to say.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled sweetly, encouraged and her nerves calmed at his expression and reaction.

“You're more than welcome.” Aidan replied, then paused catching a pleasant and light scent coming from her. “What is that lovely scent?” he asked.

“Sunflowers.” Luna answered, blushing.

“I don't recall that.” Aidan said, frowning lightly.

“It's my own, actually.” She explained. “We'd be allowed one thing as our own and this was always my pick, I just only wear it on special occasions.”

“If I had it my way, you'd wear it all the time.” he commented, smiling and taking in another breath of it. “It's intoxicating on you, I love it.”

Luna blushed even more madly. “Thank you.”

Before Aidan could reply, something caught his attention and he turned his head towards it with a deep frown. “What in God's name is that?” Aidan asked himself aloud. “Sam,” he spoke to the male servant, without looking at him. “Please escort Luna to the dinner table, so I can see what the commotion is going out in the backyard.” he ordered and left without another word.

“This way, ma'am.” Sam said, offering Luna his elbow.

Luna frowned after Aidan, but took Sam's arm and let him guide her to the dining room. Outside, Aidan crossed a short distance into the yard before coming upon two of the kitchen servants, Rose and Ora. The two servants stood a few paces away from Ora and Rose, looking horrified at Ora, who was on her knees in the grass and the back of her serving dress was open, exposing her bare back and Rose, who in a clear angry rage, was taking a switch too.

“Rose, what's going on!?” Aidan demanded, catching Rose's arm as it drew back to strike Ora again.

“This little beast was heard threatening that girl of yours!” Rose snapped back.

“Threatening Luna how?” Aidan barked.

“By “Setting her back in her place”, that's how.”

“No!” A shout came from near the house, everyone's attention turning to see Luna running across the lawn to where they were, she'd seen what was going on from a window in the dining room. She tried to run past to get to Ora, but Aidan stopped her. “You can't let her do this.” Luna protested, struggling against Aidan to get free.

“Rose said, she threatened you.” Aidan said, holding her securely. “Is that true?”

“What? NO!” Luna cried, frowning. “She's never threatened me!”

“Then, why was she heard saying she'd put you in your place!” Rose snapped, sharply.

“She was teasing me!” Luna exclaimed, frowning hard at the older woman. “She was just playing fun, she'd never threaten or hurt me, ever in our life!” She looked up at Aidan. “I swear, it was just teasing, she never meant it, not a letter of it. Please, Aidan.” She sniffled. “Please.” She begged, her voice breaking.

“I believe you.” Aidan whispered, hugging her protectively. “You two help Ora to her room.” He ordered the two servants, who nodded and quickly did so.

“So, you're going to let her get away with it?” Rose snapped, through clenched teeth. “Just cause she's friends with her and she says it was a game. Letting the help step out of their place!”

“A game between friends, Rose.” Aidan snapped back. “The pair have known each other for years and are very close, if it wasn't so, I wouldn't allow it. And if you wish to talk about the help stepping out of their places, you may look to yourself!” he growled. “If my servants need disciplining it's to be me that judges what that discipline is and how it should be carried out, not you!”

With a huff, Rose tossed the switch still in her hand to the ground and stormed away, mumbling angrily to herself. Aidan turned his attention back to Luna, when Rose was gone, cradling the back of her head gently and pressing his lips affectionately to her hair, rocking them slightly. Calming and reassuring her, Aidan led them back inside the house and to dinner.

“Aidan,” Luna said softly, looking at him from across the table. “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course, ask away.” Aidan nodded, setting his silverware down and giving her all his attention.

“What does it mean when someone calls someone else, a jade?” she asked, her expression serious and curious, with a tint of innocence.

Shock flashed into Aidan's face instantly at the question. “Where did you hear that?” he asked, softly.

“I-I...” She gulped. “Heard one of the servants say it to another as they left my room after the fittings.”

Aidan's eye twitched once before they narrowed slightly. He was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts and deciding what he was going to do about those two servants and how to explain to Luna what a Jade was, without her feelings being wounded as well. “It's a type of gem, Luna.” he told her, quietly. “It greenish rock, very valuable.”

“I know that much, Aidan.” Luna replied, matching his tone. “And I know what's not what she meant by it.”

“Then, you know that childish and immature girls use it to show how disrespectful they are of others and others feelings.” He said, firmly. “Don't think anything of it, Luna.” he added softly, and Luna nodded, quietly and went back to eating.

“Who was it?” Aidan asked, after a short moment.

“The red head from the yard with Rose and Ora.” She answered, not looking up from her plate.

“I'll fix her.” Aidan said, more to himself than her as he returned to his meal.

“Please, don't.” Luna mumbled. “It'll only make them talk more.”

Aidan opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, knowing she was right, she'd had the experience in that area. When their dinner was over, Aidan went up to his study to get some work done and Luna went to Ora's room to check on her, but she didn't stay long and stormed into Aidan's study without even knocking or announcing herself.

“Luna?” Aidan frowned, looking up from his desk, where he was busy writing a letter.

“Do you know why Rose beat Ora?” Luna demanded, stopping in front of Aidan's desk in a huff.

“Because she thought she was threatening you.” he answered, sheepishly.

“She'd like you to bloody well think that, trying to be high and mighty, so she could get back on your good side, most likely.” Luna snapped, almost shaking with her anger.

Aidan shook his head confused and startled, it was a sight seeing her so angry and worked up. “So, if that's what she wanted us to think, why did she really do it?” he asked.

“Ora knows that I've been sleeping in your bed, more than that one night, and Rose, not only found out that, I've been sleeping with you, nightly, but that Ora knew that I was, and hadn't squealed on us to her about it.” She told him, in a heated up frenzy.

“And how did Ora know our business?” Aidan asked, softly, but his voice stern.

“I told her about the nightmare, and she started sneaking up to my room, from hers, in the middle of the night to check on me and finding me not there, she guessed the rest.” She explained, her anger never cooling.

Aidan nodded his head, solemnly, and set his pen down. “So, Rose punished Ora for not telling her that she knew we've been sharing a bed every night. But I have the feeling, that Rose also did it to get at you. She can't openly, or even secretly touch you, so she touched the one person closest to you, she could, and in a round about way, hurt you through Ora.” Aidan said, sitting back in his chair.

“Yes.” Luna growled.

Sighing heavily, Aidan stood up and moved away from his desk. “There's only one thing for it.” He said, going around to Luna and taking her hand gently into his. “Come with me.” he whispered and led her out of his study and down to the kitchen, where they'd find Rose.

“Rose.” Aidan called to her, from where she stood beside the cook.

“Yes?” She answered, looking at him, a frown instantly pulling down the corners of her mouth seeing Luna with him.

“Come with us, please.” He ordered, turning on his heels and leaving the kitchen with Luna, Rose on their heels.

With Luna and Rose in tow, Aidan knocked briefly on Ora's door, waited a moment and entered, Rose following Luna and Aidan inside. Ora stiffly and painfully sat up in bed, looking between the three now in her room. Luna smiled softly at her, letting go of Aidan's hand and sitting on the bed beside her, to take her hand, comfortingly.

“I've found out something that can not be ignored.” Aidan said, directing his words to them all, but mostly Rose. “As you've apparently found out, Luna and I have been sharing a bed.” He announced. “But, we have not done anything inappropriate.”

“And sleeping with a woman, that's not your wife, isn't inappropriate?” Rose chimed in.

“If all goes well, I fully intend on marrying Luna, when she's ready to have me as such.” Aidan snapped back at the old maid.

Both Luna and Ora looked up at Aidan, than at each other with surprise, but did not utter a single word.

“But, that is not why we are here.” Aidan continued. “I want to know, for certain, why you punished Ora, and do not speak, if you won't say the truth.” he growled.

Rose was quiet for a moment, but her mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water. But she finally sighed through her nose. “I beat her for not telling me _she_ was sleeping with you every night, when I directly asked her, if she had been.”

“And what business is it of yours to know my and Luna's business?” Aidan said, angrily. 

“It's my business to keep the reputation of this house clean!” Rose yelled.

“That is not your business or job!” Aidan barked back. “You business is of a maid, not head of household!” he seethed. “And you are very close to losing that job, period.”

“You'd never.”

“I will, if you continue.” Aidan answered, his voice controlled. “As for now. Ora will be moving.” he added.

“What?” Luna snapped surprised, looking up at Aidan, shocked.

“Up to the room that was yours.” He explained, still looking at Rose. “As of this moment, my room is _ours_ and yours will now be Ora's. Your things will be moved into my room and Ora will be your personal and private maid and servant.” he told them. “She _will not_ be under any control or orders of yours, Rose. Only Luna's. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Rose nodded, obediently, but her face gave away her white hot anger.

“Does that please you?” Aidan asked, his voice softening instantly as he looked at Luna.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, unable to prevent the smile on her face, it was only caused by more than Ora being safe from Rose, but knowing that her room would now be Aidan's as well, she feared that at some point she'd have to return to her own room and be away from the safety and ease she had with Aidan. She hadn't had her nightmares since they started sharing a bed.

“And you?” Aidan asked, looking to Ora, his voice still soft, but a different type of soft than he had with Luna. “Does it please you, Ora?”

“Oh yes, Mr. Turner. Very, very much!” Ora nodded like a bobble head, grinning bigger than Luna was, she didn't like Rose and she felt the scorn she had for Luna.

“Showing them leniency.” Rose scoffed.

“It is my household and I will run it as I please, if you don't like it, you can give your notice and leave.” Aidan countered, glaring at Rose.

Rose was about to call Aidan's bluff, but she quickly realized that he wasn't bluffing, so she contained herself and put on a front. “You're right, this is your home now and you'll do for it, what you think is best.” she said.

“Exactly.” Aidan replied, seeing through her. “Now, it's best to leave Ora to rest, but I expect the agreed on changes to have happened by tomorrow night, am I understood?” he said, looking back at Ora.

“Yes, sir. I will see right to it, after breakfast.” Ora nodded.

“Thank you.” Aidan smiled at her, kindly, and opened the door, motioning for Rose to leave. “I'll leave you here to talk with her.” he said, kissing Luna's temple softly, before showing himself out and closing the door behind him.

“Can you believe it!” Ora exclaimed, when they were finally alone.

“Yes and no.” Luna answered, shaking her head and trying to comprehend it all.

“He intends to marry you, Luna!” Ora squealed, hugging her.

“This is all so fast, though.” Luna whispered.

“Well, yes.” Ora nodded, agreeing. “But he said when you're ready and will have him as your husband, not right this moment. He's giving you the time you need for it not to be so fast and crazy, not many men would do that, nowadays.” she told her.

“You're right.” Luna nodded. “But I'm glad that you're getting away from Rose. I can't bear the thought of her hurting you again, just because she hates me.” she whispered, changing the subject.

“I could manage, Luna.” Ora whispered back. “You know that.”

“I know, but still.” She mumbled. “But at least we'll be close again and be able to do things together again.” she smiled, brightly. “Maybe, if you want I can teach how to read and write too.”

“How will you do that?” Ora frowned. “You're just learning yourself.”

“I can teach you what I learn, as I learn it from Aidan.” She insisted. “Wouldn't you like that?” she asked, looking at Ora.

“I've never really thought about it, actually.” Ora admitted.

“Well, you think on it and tell me if you want too.” Luna told her, hugging her, gingerly. “Until then, rest yourself and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright, try and sleep well. No nightmares.” Ora said, returning the hug.

“I don't have nightmares when I'm with Aidan.” Luna smiled, brightly. “He keeps me safe from them.”


	5. Declarations of Love and Past

It's been almost three months since Luna came to the Turner Estate, intended to be a servant in the household headed by Aidan Turner. But from the moment Aidan saw Luna, he knew he was madly in love with her, he didn't know how or why, but he was and he couldn't deny the love and attraction he had for her. So, making, what many would call, and have called, a rash and sudden decision, Aidan acted on his feelings for her, moving her into his room, his bed, making her his love, and courting her, and intending to one day, marry her. It was all a whirlwind for Luna, literally in one day she went from being a lowly servant girl to a young woman being taught how to be and live in high society. She loved Aidan dearly and deeply, and though it all scared and worried her to death, she wanted nothing more than to please him and to be with him; as his equal, his love and...his wife, and thankfully she was a quick learner. Quickly learning how to read and write, much better than Aidan expected in such a short period of time. He loved watching her write, her handwriting was smooth, fluid and beautiful, and she could read almost as fast as he could, and from any book, though she still struggled with Shakespeare, but nearly everyone did. But today was the day that Luna had been dreading and worrying herself sick over. The two had gone to a few very private, mostly a few members of Aidan's family and business associates, dinners together as a pair, and no doubt that despite the family members at the dinners being very old or not so well off, had sounded through the channels that Aidan had a new woman on his arm, a mysterious one at that. But now, they were going out to an official family dinner, with a few prominent members of society, where Aidan's cousin, Michael, would announcing his brothel to a young woman.

♦ ♦ ♦

Aidan stepped out into the cool air of the late afternoon, and took a deep breath in of the fresh and fragrant Spring air, his eyes closing briefly and a light and pleasing smile touching his lips, as he enjoyed it. He'd stepped out of the house for a breath of fresh air after spending much of the day closed up in his study, writing letters to business partners, balancing the money books and the other affairs of running his family's home and businesses. Feeling refreshed and his mood uplifted, Aidan turned on his heels and walked back into the house, smiling brightly at Ora as she came down the stairs.

“Hello, Ora.” He greeted the girl with a polite nod. “How's Luna?” He asked. “I haven't seen her since lunch.”

“I haven't either, to be honest, sir.” Ora answered with a worried frown. “She told me, she was going to take a walk about the property, about an hour after lunch and haven't seen her since, and that was almost four hours ago.” she explained, worry lines deepening on her forehead. “I thought she's been with you.”

Worry rose in Aidan's chest and heart, it wasn't like Luna to just disappear like a ghost. So, he set out to track down Rose in a laundry. “Rose, have you seen Luna at all since lunch?” he asked, his expression determined and worried.

Rose paused in folding the batch of linens she'd just removed from the wash, to think. Luna and Rose still didn't like each other, but they'd come to an agreement and understanding that neither was leaving or going to be intimidated. “I believe...” She started, frowning harder to remember. “No, no! I'm sure I saw her walking long past the east garden, not long after lunch. She looked to be going towards the cliffs, if I'm correct.” she told him, looking back at Aidan, frowning confused and a bit worried, seeing Aidan's face.

“Why?” she asked. “What's wrong?”

“She told Ora, she'd be taking a walk after lunch and no one knows where she's been since.” Aidan answered her.

“Do you want me to call the boy and have him go search for her?” Rose offered, alarmed, even she knew Luna disappearing was out of character and alarming.

“No.” Aidan shook his head, leaving. “I'll ride out and look for her, myself.” he told her.

Quickly saddling his horse, Aidan mounted and rode off in the direction Rose had seen Luna wander off from. His heart and mind stormed with a variant of thoughts, worries and fears. Had she been lured away and kidnapped, or worse. Had she gone for a walk to the cliffs and again gotten too close to the edge and fell. But a thought even worse stabbed at Aidan, had she come to feel this new life with him, and what it came with, was too much for her to bare and do, and ran away. It wasn't long until Aidan reached the cliffs, at full gallop, and dismounting before the horse properly stopped. He walked close to the cliff's edge looking for any sign of her up there and down below, but there was nothing. Worry and grief weakened Aidan's chest with despair and hurt.

 _She's run off_. He thought, pitifully.

Swallowing the emotions and thoughts raining down on him, Aidan turned his back to the cliffs and moved to remount the horse, but as he pulled himself up, he saw from clough that went down to a small space of beach from the cliffs, coming up from it and walking in the knee high wild grass, was Luna. She came back up onto the cliffs, holding her shoes in one hand and obviously lost in thought. Abandoning the horse and running to her, Aidan startled her to death as he grabbed her, picking her up in his arms and twirling her, making her drop her shoes in the grass and wild flowers. At first she laughed, thinking he was just being silly and sweet, but when he put her back down on her bare feet and cupping her face in his trembling hands, she saw his worried and distraught face, she frowned concerned.

“Aidan, what is it?” She asked, her hands encircling his wrists. “What's wrong? What happened?”

“You.” He panted out, trying to control himself.

“Me?” Luna frowned, confused. “What did I do?” she asked.

“I thought you left.” He whispered. “I thought...I thought, you ran away.”

“Oh, Aidan!” Luna pouted, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. “No, I just went for a walk to clear my head, that's all.”

“You were gone for four hours, Luna.” He told her, hugging her to him.

“I know, I'm sorry.” She whimpered, pressing her cheek to his chest. “I walked down to the little beach over there and played in the water for a little bit, before sitting down, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.” She confessed to him.

Aidan let out a deep sigh, all his worry and turmoil leaving him as he hugged her tighter, cradling the back of her head in his hand and pressing his lips to her forehead. “I'm just glad that you're safe.” he whispered against her forehead. “I thought something happened to you, I thought I lost you....”

“Aidan.” Luna said softly, pulling away from him and resting her hands on his chest. “I'm not going anywhere.” she told him. “I'm not going leave you. I'm not going to run away, even though a lot of this scares me.” She admitted to him, finally. “I love you, and that's love is stronger than anything that would want to take me away from you.” Luna stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, before pulling away again and pressing his hand to her heart, looking into his eyes with pure love, desire and affection.

“I am yours.” she told him, adamantly and firmly. “Forever.”

Aidan smiled, his emotions clear in his eyes and face, as he pressed her hand to his heart, like his was to hers. “And I am yours, forever, Luna.” he whispered, softly.

The two hugged tightly and kissed passionately, before parting. Aidan slipped his hand into Luna's, tucking her against his side to protect her from the wind racing off the ocean, the sun was setting and the chill of the spring night set into the air, but neither moved to leave back to the house, they just stood together, not wanting the moment to end.

“Would you like to ride back, or walk back?” Aidan asked, bending down to pick up her shoes.

“I did enjoy the walk.” Luna answered, still gazing out at the ocean and the setting sun.

“Alright.” Aidan nodded. “Here.” He whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder to steady her as he slipped her shoes back on her feet for her.

“You are too sweet to me.” Luna whispered, when he stood up straight again.

“Don't you like it?” He asked, frowning lightly.

“Yes, yes, I do.” she nodded, looking like a startled mouse.

“But?” Aidan said, sensing it. “You can tell me.” he added in a whisper, taking her hand.

“I'm afraid.” Luna whispered, her voice weakening at the end of the word as she dropped her eyes to the grass. “I'm afraid that one day you'll...that it's all just some front to win me over than once you're sure you have me, you'll change and be who you really are.”

“That I'll be some cruel, mean and heartless animal?” He asked, harshness in his voice, but he didn't intend it to be there, but the thought of it, kindled Aidan's anger. “That I'll hurt you, and use you and abuse you.”

Luna gulped and squeezed her eyes shut, nodding. “Yes.”

“Who do you think I am?” Aidan asked in a low voice.

Luna didn't know what hurt more to hear, the pain in his voice as he asked, or the anger. Aidan's hand came out, grabbing her neck and making her look up at him, his anger and pain soaked into his face and eyes.

“Who do you keep comparing me too?” he demanded. “I've tried to ignore the curiosity of wanting to know. I've tried to ignore you shrinking from my touch and your apprehension.” He whispered. “Oh yes, I've seen it in your eyes and felt it. It's faint and you bury it well, but I've seen too much in my life, to not notice things like that, Luna.” he told her, almost scolded her. “Tell me.” he demanded again, bring their faces close.

“When you treat me as you feel for me, I will tell you.” She whispered to him, her face almost blank, but a mask strength and will was there. “When you treat me with that love as when we speak, with that patience as you teach me to write and read. When you treat me with that tenderness, when I'm afraid at night. When you listen to me, as if I am the only important thing in this world.” she told him, her strength and confidence growing. “And no sooner, and no later.” she said, dislodging herself from him and walking away, back towards the house.

Aidan stood frozen and astonished, speechless and gobsmacked. He took the reins of his horse, soundlessly and followed after Luna. They ate dinner wordlessly, for the first time in three months, and Luna retired to bed long before Aidan had and when he did retire to bed that night, she was already asleep and as far on her side of the bed as possible without falling off. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to change into his night clothes and watching Luna sleep, curled up on her side and to him looking like an angel. He dropped his hands from his shirt, his sleeves open and rolled up to his elbows and his shirt half open at the chest as he crossed the short distance between the bathroom door and Luna's side of the bed. He knelt beside her and brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face and caressed her elegant neck with the pads of his fingers, following her collarbone to her throat. Luna whimpered softly in her sleep, her hand moved from under the blankets and closed around Aidan's hand, lightly.

“Aidan?” she whispered in a sleepy, almost child-like, voice.

“Shhh.” Aidan hushed her, moving the hand she was hold back to the side of her face, cupping it and stroking her cheek with his thumb. “It's alright, sweetie. It's alright.” he whispered softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead, comfortingly. “Just go back to sleep, my love.”

Luna nodded at little, in her sleep, still clutching Aidan's hand to her face. When Aidan was sure she was asleep again, he stood back up and finished dressing for bed and laid down with her, turning onto his side to face her back, the usual gap between them, but even more so with her at the very edge of the bed. The distance in bed never bothered Aidan, it was one thing for them to sleep together, unwed, but tonight for some reason that distance felt like miles and he couldn't stand it. He carefully moved closer to her, leaving a half an arm's length distance between them, but he reached out and rested his hand on her side, rubbing gentle circles there with his thumb as he fell asleep, watching her sleep.

♦ ♦ ♦

Aidan slowly woke up the next morning, and instantly frowned, before his eyes were even open and more than half his brain was still asleep. Something was off, very off. Usually when he woke up in the morning, there was a space of cool air around him that smelled like the soap on the sheets and pillow cases and faintly of Luna's sunflower perfume. But this morning, he was warm, not hot, but pleasantly warm and Luna's scent was much stronger than usual, and his hand was no longer resting on her side. Aidan slowly opened his eyes and was met with white silky hair at the back of Luna's head, his eyes grew wider as it all dawned on him. Luna was spooned back against him, his arm wrapped around her waist, her back pressed to his chest, and still sound asleep. They'd moved together at some point during the night and were now cuddling, spooning, in the middle of the large bed. Aidan had wanted to hold Luna like this at night, but he still wanted to keep some chivalry between them until they married. But soon Aidan's heart leaped into his throat as Luna moaned and shifted, starting to wake up and inadvertently snuggling back against him even more before she froze herself and her eyes flew open. Aidan had no idea what to do or what to say to her as she turned her head back to look at him, wide eyed and shocked.

He opened his mouth, looking down at her and shut it again, before blurting, “Good morning.” out, sheepishly with an awkward smile.

“Did you?” Luna whispered. 

“No, no no, no.” Aidan shook his head, frightened. “I didn't do this, I didn't do anything to you, I swear.” he babbled. “I-I moved a little closer to you last night and-and rested my hand on your side, but we were an arm's length apart when I fell asleep, I swear my life on it, Luna.”

Nodding, Luna looked away from him, carefully removing Aidan's arm from around her waist and got out of bed, like a drone, as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, quietly. Aidan sat up in bed for a moment, clearing his mind before he was able to get out of bed and get himself dressed. Luna came out as he pulled on his boots.

“Luna...” He started, but she silenced him, putting up her hand.

“Instead of lessons after breakfast,” she said, slowly and took a deep calming breath. “We will talk.” she told him, then moved to the closet to get dressed.

Aidan felt tense during breakfast, little was said, and when he got to the library on the second floor, Luna was sitting quietly on their usual place, staring out the window in front of the couch. He cleared his throat to announce himself, and closed the door silently behind him. He paused for a moment at the door, before approaching the side of the couch.

“We have that dinner tonight.” he said, softly. “He's going to announce his marriage to his betrothed.”

“Who is she?” Luna asked, still staring out the window.

“It wasn't said.” he answered. “We'll all find out when we get to the dinner.”

Luna nodded, quietly, and remained quiet for some time before she found her voice. “I was born a week ago, my birthday, was a week ago.” she said, softly, and Aidan's head snapped to look at her, his face wide with shock and surprise.

“Why didn't you say?” he exclaimed.

“It's not important.” Luna answered, and cut him off from protesting farther. “I was born to a servant mother and a hired hand father, my father worked as a stable master, caring for the horses and such in Cork. My mother was forced into servitude by her father because their family was too poor to support seven children. She was 12, when that happened.” She sighed, heavily. “She was beautiful, I was told. But by the time my memory can remember her face, it was weighed down by harsh labor, child birth and oppression. The master she had was, in short, the devil. As many of the servants and hired hands, even some of his own kin, called him, and he was.” she explained.

Aidan silently sat beside her on the couch, looking at her with kindness and love, sympathy and tender affection and understanding as she spoke.

“My father was no better.” she added, her face twisting into hate. “He forced himself on my mother, which is what produced me. When he found out that my mother wasn't bearing him a son, he confessed to her that he was married, had been for some years, and that his wife was incapable of having children, for some medical reason, and that he'd only been with my mother to produce a boy, that he would have taken, whether my mother liked it or not, to be raised by him and his barren wife, as if it was their own.”

“But you were born, a girl.” Aidan said ever so softly, understanding, sadly.

“Yes.” Luna nodded. “I am the mistake.” she said, harshly of herself. “My father stayed as hired hand for several years after, and of course people knew that she'd had a child out of wedlock, and she was shamed for it, we both were.” Luna paused, her mind recalling those times. But she shook her head and continued. “I knew he was my father, but he wasn't my father. When I was little, 5 or 6, I remember finding something, I can't remember what, but I was so excited about it and happy that I'd found it and had it.” She smiled remembering. “I ran to him to tell him, to share my excitement with my father. But he took it from my hand and broke it, and yelled at me and slapped me.” She stopped again and her hand shook. “I remember the blinding force of it, it hurt so bad I couldn't even make a sound. But as quickly as he was cruel to me, he was sweet as honey. He picked me up and coddled me, and when I was happy and laughing again, sent me away.”

“He's who you think of?” Aidan asked, dropping his eyes to his hands.

“No.” Luna answered, sharply. “He's not.”

Aidan looked up at her, tilting his head. “Then, who?”

“My father was like that to me, the whole time I knew him. One minute sweet and loving, the next he was acid and vinegar. When I was 10 he went away, he was gone all of a sudden. But I remember having to go out to the stables, the master had told me to get my mother, who still snuck out there to see the horses, she loved horses. I think mostly because they reminded her of my father, who she remained madly in love with. I expected to see her sneaking the horses the good sugar cubes from the master's table. But instead, I found her and my father in the barn together, arguing.”

“Arguing about what?”

“I don't know, I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying.” Luna answered. “But I was afraid that he'd become harsh with her, like he was with me, and I rushed into the stables to protect her. But the moment I entered the stables and he saw me, it was like God had struck him with lightening or he was seeing the ghost of his long dead mother, he stepped away from my mother and I, with a look of horror on his face.”

Aidan frowned, shaking his head not understanding, waiting for Luna to say more, but she was quiet and staring out the window, once again. He gathered that she need some time to collect herself, that it was hard and painful for her recount her life to him, for him to understand that pain that controls her.

“Soon after, I was removed from the house I was born and raised in.” She started again, softly. “I was sold to a man almost two hundred miles away from what was home, from my mother and everything I knew.” Her voice faltered, and Aidan moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, to offer her support. “But that's where I met Ora, and she became my best friend, my greatest friend in the world. She's the sister, and sometimes the mother, I never had.” She said, smiling weakly at Aidan, who smile comfortingly back. “But I soon found out why, my father acted like he did and why I was sent away.”

“Why?” Aidan asked, intent on listening, intent on finding out what it was and how he could possibly do something to right the wrongs that had been done to her. “Why did he do it?”

Luna raised her hand and smoothed her palm over Aidan's face with tender affection, her fingers brushing into his hair. “Our lessons are over for the day, Aidan.” She whispered, softly, looking him in the eyes. “We'll finish tomorrow. Besides, we have to worry about the dinner tonight.”

“Why do we have to worry about it, Luna.” Aidan frowned.

“You're going to introduce me to your family for real, this time.” She answered. “To your uncle and cousin and aunt and your cousin's fiancee.”

Aidan sighed, his shoulders slumping some and he rested back slightly. “You're scared about how they'll react to meeting you.” he figured it out.

“Yes.” Luna nodded. “They're going to find out that I'm a fake. I'm a servant girl raised to their standards. They won't see me as their equal, like you do. I could see that in the past dinners with the less of your family, Aidan.”

“I don't care what that they think, Luna.” Aidan told her, firmly, cupping her neck in his hands. “No matter how they see you, you will always be my equal, my love and my soul.”

“Even if it ruins your reputation and status.” she asked, skeptical.

“Even if it leaves me homeless.” he replied, in the serious. “If I have you by my side, it will make me the richest man in all the world.”


	6. A Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna attends her first high ranking dinner party with Aidan, where his cousin Michael's betrothed and engagement is announced, much to Aidan's shock.

The carriage and four bearing the Turner Estate coat of arms pulled up the curved gravel drive towards the house of Aidan's uncle, his father's brother, Felix, and came to a halt in front of the upward curving stairs to the front door. Inside the carriage, Luna peeked through the glass in the carriage door and up at the enormous home of the Irish politician, anxiety and worry gripping her even more than it already was. Beside her, Aidan took her hand in his, squeezing it gently and offering her a comforting smile, when she looked back at him.

“You'll do great.” He whispered. “And they'll love you.”

“I hope so.” she whispered back, faintly.

The door to the carriage opened and Aidan stepped out, before turning and handing Luna down, tucking her hand against his arm and leading them up the stairs to the front door. The door opened as Aidan and Luna approached, they were shown into the foyer, where their coats were taken and Aidan's uncle swept into the room with a flamboyance that Luna had never seen in a man before, he talked in high and colorful voice, hugging Aidan suddenly and dramatically before taking Luna's unoffered hand, not having time to offer it before Felix took it in his own, and kissed it several times, giving her compliments on her beauty, clothing and how wonderful it was to have such a stunner in his home between each kiss.

“Come, come, come!” He said in an excited flutter, waving Luna and Aidan to have them follow him as he took off into a room to the left of the foyer. Felix led them into the formal sitting room, where several of the people attending the dinner were already, including Aidan's cousin Michael, who stood up from his seat as they entered, to greet them.

“Dear, cousin!” Michael exclaimed, clasping hands with his cousin, warmly. “How good it is to see you again.”

“And you!” Aidan replied, returning the warm embrace.

“And who is this gorgeous lady?” One of the other men sitting on the couch asked, standing up to greet Aidan and Luna, bowing at the waist as he kissed Luna's hand.

“John Rose, this is Luna.” Aidan smiled. “Luna, this is the Mayor of Dublin, John Rose.”

“A pleasure to meet you, sir.” Luna smiled, curtseying to him, politely.

“Indeed, it is my pleasure.” Mr. Rose beamed at her.

Jealousy swelling inside of Aidan's chest and stiffened his back, he lightly wrapped an arm around Luna's waist. He looked down at her as his hand rested on her hip, even through her clothing he could feel her discomfort, but her face was bright and she smiled, masking her discomfort and ill-ease.

“Shall we sit?” he whispered to her, ignoring Rose as he offered his own arm to Luna, to escort her to a seat.

“Yes.” Luna nodded, looking up at Aidan, with gratefulness filling her blue eyes. “Please.”

Nodding once, Aidan looped his arm with hers, her hand resting in the fold of his elbow and escorted her to a love seat. “Would you like something to drink?” Aidan asked, standing protectively over her.

A quick flash of a nervous and vulnerable smile touched her lips, before disappearing a split second later. “I would like that.” she whispered softly, nodding and casting her eyes away from Aidan's face, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Then, I will be right back.” Aidan answered, his hand twitching to reach out and tenderly touch her cheek, to try and soothe her nerves and worry. “You are doing wonderfully.” He added in a quiet voice, so that only the two of them heard. Offering her a sweet smile, Aidan left to retrieve them both something to drink.

Luna sat quietly in her seat, overwhelmed. She looked about the room, to the few people there, but it felt to her like millions, all watching and judging her, every inch or her, inside and out. The room spun around her, voices and sounds intensified, the great grandfather clock ticking and tocking with a resounding boom. She felt faint and shaky, she wasn't meant to be there, among such rich and civilized people, this wasn't her place, her station. She was a peasant slave girl and they were purebred, educated, rich and proper people with names, reputations and money, almost as old as England itself. She was beneath them and she knew it, and she knew that they knew it in themselves that she wasn't one of them, that she was an imposter.

“So, where are you from?” A voice invaded her panicked anxiety.

Composing herself, or hoping that she had, Luna looked up and frowned softly at a young man standing before her, holding a small tulip glass of Bordeaux wine in his hand. “Pardon?” She asked, praying that her voice didn't betray her.

“Forgive me.” The young man replied, shaking his head and shifting his glass to his other hand. “I'm Henry, Aidan and I grew up together here.” He introduced himself, his now free hand extending out to her.

“Oh.” Luna blinked, sheepishly, taking his offered hand in hers, delicately. “I'm Luna.” she answered, as he bent low at the waist and kissed the top of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

“So,” Henry smiled, an unnerving glint in his eyes as he seated himself beside her. “Where are you from?” he asked.

“I'm from Cork.” She replied softly.

“Oh, that's splendid!” Henry boasted. “I have an in-law from Cork! What part of it?” he pressed, over politely.

“Kinsale.” Luna told him. “But, I was raised in Ashbourne as a teenager.” she explained.

“And how did you come to Dublin and to meet Aidan?” Henry pressed even harder, the politeness slowly seeping out of him and replaced with an almost harsh domineering way.

“I met her while we were both on business in Dublin.” Aidan's voice came from behind them, where he stood between them and the doorway he reentered the room through. His face was stern and authoritative as he spoke, addressing Henry, but it vanished as he turned his attentions to Luna, a bright and loving smile appeared on his lips. “And I knew the moment I saw her, I couldn't let her go.” he added, stepping forward towards them and holding out the glass of Chardonnay he'd poured for her.

“Thank you.” Luna whispered, taking the glass and giving him a secret look of gratitude for his intervening.

“So, what is it that you do, Luna?” A lady on a settee couch across from them, inquired.

“Nothing now; if I can help it.” Aidan answered for her. “If I have it my way, she'll be the Mistress of the Turner Estates by the end of the year.” he told them, with great pride, and making Luna blush.

“So, a Winter or Spring wedding?” the lady on the settee asked, with mild interest.

“Yes.” Aidan nodded, smiling resolutely. “If, that's the wedding she wishes.” He added, glancing down at Luna, tenderly.

Luna smiled back at him as Aidan's uncle floated into the room and clapped his hands until everyone in the room gave him their attention. “Ladies and Gentleman, it is time for my dear cousin, Michael, to announce his betrothed to the family and society.” he called. “Michael, the attention is all yours.”

Michael rose somewhat abashedly from his seat and stood in his Uncle's former place. “My friends and family, I am most excited to introduce to you my dearest love, and gladly, soon-to-be wife.” He smiled, holding out his arm to turn their attention to the door just as a lovely young lady stepped into the room, making a low courtesy and stepping up beside Michael. “Bronwen McAllen.”

The attendees stood from their seats, smiling and giving their congratulations and compliments. As Luna stood with the rest, she noticed Aidan's face, the look of twisted and conflicted emotions and thoughts, of utter hurt and betrayal, of anger and something more Luna could not place or name. Confused by this, Luna slipped her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping to rouse him. It helped some. Blinking a few times, Aidan gave a double take at Luna and forced a small smile at her look of confusion and curiosity.

“It's nothing.” He whispered very softly, tilting to the side to place a feather light kiss to her temple.

Not fully convinced, Luna dropped it and followed him and the rest to the dinner table for supper. The rest of the evening went well and without issue. By the end of the night and as she and Aidan left in the carriage, she finally felt comfortable and assured that she could dine and live amongst such people without issue or embarrassment. But Aidan's reaction over Michael introducing his fiancée, Bronwen, still puzzled and nagged at her, she tried to summon the courage to ask him what it was for, what it meant.

“Aidan?” she spoke up, breaking the long silence.

“Yes?” Aidan answered, his eyebrows raising as he turned his full attention to her.

“I'd--...” Luna hesitated, stumbling over the words in her brain.

“What it is, my Love?” Aidan asked, worry knitting his eyebrows together.

Luna opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to get the words out, but courage failed her and she gave up. “I-I'd love...a....” She gulped flustered, and licking her lips. “a Spring wedding.” she managed to squeeze out of her mind and throat.

Aidan's face brightened and a smile slowly pulled across his lip; pride, surprise and love filling every ounce of him. He reached out and cupped her face in one hand as their lips met in a sweet kiss. “That would make me happier than anything.” he whispered against her lips.

“As it would me.” Luna whispered back, timidly.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Later that night, Luna sat up in bed reading a book that she'd recently bought at the market place, when Aidan entered the room from putting in a last bit of work in his study. He smiled at her as he closed the door behind him and she looked up from her page.

“Did you have a good night?” He asked, starting to undress for the night. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, I did.” Luna nodded, softly. “And I am, very much.”

“You did magnificently.” He praised her. “I'm quite proud of you.”

“Are you?” she asked, setting her book aside. “You weren't ashamed or disappointed in me?”

“Not in the slightest.” Aidan replied, kissing the top of her head. “You blew them all away.” he told her, going into the bathroom.

“Aidan?” Luna called to him, biting her lip.

“Yes, Luna.” His voice answered back to her.

“Who is she?” she asked, finally having the courage. “Bronwen, Michael's fiancée.”

There was a long following silence after her question and inquiry. Luna sat stiff and nervous in bed, afraid to look into the bathroom at Aidan. Aidan stood in the bathroom, his shirt half pulled off, a hollow and far off look in his eyes as he stood stalk still, Luna's question, Bronwen's name, still swirling around his mind like a fly. Taking a steady breath, Aidan finished dressing for bed and came back into the bedroom, looking at Luna, who still couldn't look at him. Her body language gave it all away, she'd seen his reaction at the announcement, so there was no use in hiding it.

“She's the daughter of a highly bred family; almost, if not older than, my own family. Her father is a Duke and a Magistrate, Duke Brendan McAllen, and her mother, Duchess Catherine McAllen, is the daughter of one of Ireland's biggest mine and land owners and a large import and export shipping company.” He explained, going around to his side of the bed and pulling his boots off.

“So, she's very _prim and proper_?” Luna asked, somewhat discouraged.

Aidan chuckled, smiling at Luna over his shoulder. “In a way, yes.”

“So, what was the history between you two?”

Sighing heavily, Aidan got into bed, sitting up against the headboard and staring up at the ceiling, as if the memories where there on it, replaying. “I was in love with her.” he answered. “We had... _I_....had planned on proposing to her on my return from fighting in the American Revolution.”

“Wha-what happened?” Luna asked, a ping of disappointment and hurt in her stomach making nauseous.

“I was gone for two years,” He explained. “When I returned, she was gone. Her parents had sent her to a young woman's school in Paris, or so they told me they had.” He paused for a short moment. “Tonight was the first time I'd seen her in nearly four years.”

“So, if she was suppose to be at this school for that time, how did your cousin meet her and become betrothed?” Luna asked, even more confused, and frowning hard.

“I don't know.” Aidan whispered. “I really don't.”

“Do-do you...” Luna chewed on her bottom lip even more, overwhelmed.

Aidan looked at her and frowned seeing her face. “No, Luna.” He told her softly, sitting up and reaching out to her, cupping her face in his hands. “No, not at all. I don't love her anymore, I swear it.” he tried to soothe her.

“But, your face...”

“It was shock, Luna.” He said, cutting her off. “I hadn't seen her in years, I-I hadn't expected what happened, but I had stopped loving her long ago, I swear to you. It was a childish love, I was just a boy then.” he told her. “But I have grown up now, and become a mature man, and you are the true and pure love of my life, you are my soul's other part.”

“Honestly?” She asked, looking at him like a vulnerable and frightened baby deer.

“Yes.” Aidan answered, in a soft and honest voice, resting his forehead against hers. “I love _you_ , Luna.”

“I love you too, Aidan.” She whispered back, her eyes closing.


End file.
